Pilot
Pilot is the first episode and season premiere of NBC's musical dramedy Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist. It aired on January 7, 2020 as a preview. Episode Summary Zoey, an introverted computer programmer living in San Francisco, is dealing with a lot in life: she is trying to get a promotion at work, and her beloved father is slowly dying from a neurological disease. Concerned that she might be developing symptoms herself, she gets an MRI, during which an earthquake occurs and alters her brain patterns, leaving her with the ability to hear the innermost desires of the people around her through song. Initially confused and taken aback by her newfound powers, she soon uses them to connect with hurting coworker Simon, whom she has a crush on. Later, her gift allows her to communicate with her father for the first time in months and she organizes a sailing trip to try to lift his spirits and takes charge in dealing with a system bug at work. This impresses her boss Joan, who agrees to give her the promotion. When she tells some of this to her close friend Max, she discovers that he's secretly been in love with her for years. Cast Main *'Jane Levy' as Zoey Clarke *'Skylar Astin' as Max Richman *'Alex Newell' as Mo *'John Clarence Stewart' as Simon *'Peter Gallagher' as Mitch Clarke *'Mary Steenburgen' as Maggie Clarke Co-Starring *'Lauren Graham' as Joan *'Andrew Leeds' as David Clarke *'Michael Thomas Grant' as Leif *'Kapil Talwalkar' as Tobin Guest *'India de Beaufort' as Jessica *'Jenina Moreno' as Beatles Dance Background *'Lisa Marie Anderson' as Background *'Robert Roldan' as Crowd Dancer #7 *'Reshma Gajjar' as Crowd Dancer #6 *'Cindera Che' as Old Woman *'Adam Beauchesne' as MRI Tech *'Nick Baga' as Bird Scooter Rider *'Stuti Mandala' as Woman Holding Baby *'Morgan Larson' as Crowd Dancer #4 *'William W. Barbour' as Sedan driver *'Napoleon Highbrou' as Crowd Dancer #24 *'Connie Chen' as Ogling Woman *'Charlie Nesbitt' as Kissing Couple *'Dan Sachoff' as Lost man *'Malinda Farrington' as Lonely Woman *'Gordon Hart' as Crowd Dancer #8 *'Britt Stewart' as Crowd Dancer #5 *'Adam Fallick' as Awkward Boy *'Leo Lam' as Crowd Dancer #12 *'John P. McGinty' as ASL Dancer *'Jillian Meyers' as Crowd Dancer #1 *'Steven J. Durham' as SUV Driver *'Giovanni Jones' as Pedestrian *'Jessica Bozzo' as Crowd Dancer #22 *'Asheesh Williams' as Hip Hop Passerby *'Billy Mustapha' as SPRQ Dancer #3 *'Sarah Bush' as Crowd Dancer #19 *'Blake Coronado' as Pedestrian *'Karen Chuang' as Crowd Dancer #11 *'Emanuela Silvestri' as Sports Club Client *'Katherine Stein' as Crowd Dancer #27 *'Esteban Deleon' as Crowd Dancer #26 *'Johnny Yao' as Crowd Dancer *'Charissa Kroeger' as Crowd Dancer #16 *'Wyatt Fossett' as Influencer *'Cassidy Noblett' as Crowd Dancer #9 *'Emily Crouch' as Crowd Dancer #2 *'Ashley Ho' as Crowd Dancer #25 *'Patrick Stanley' as BMW driver *'James Arthur M. ' as Crowd Dancer #33 *'Namita Kapoor' as Crowd Dancer #21 *'Belle Jessen' as Crowd Dancer #10 *'Jin Kim' as Crowd Dancer #30 *'Allegra de Peralta' as Three From Trolley #3 *'Bianca Vallar' as Crowd Dancer #13 *'Camila Peraza' as Crowd Dancer #24 *'Colin Thomson' as Bald Man *'Victor Rojas' as Crowd Dancer #3 *'Madisyn Hayner' as Crowd Dancer #17 *'Danny Derrick' as Crowd Dancer #29 *'John Orr' as Crowd Dancer #28 *'Brenda Palaby' as Crowd Dancer #18 *'Carolyn Fluehr' as Ogling Woman #2 *'Talia Rapier' as Crowd Dancer #20 *'Jan Seville' as Crowd Dancer #23 *'Charles Williams' as Crowd Dancer #14 *'Jalen Preston' as Crowd Dancer #15 *'Karriyma Pekary' as Ogling Woman #1 *'Andre dos Santos Morgan' as Three From Trolley #1 *'Yianni Apostolopolous' as Street Dancer (uncredited) *'Nicholas Dohy' as Market Patron (uncredited) *'Michael M Tatmon Sr.' as Pedestrian (uncredited) *'Michael Tatmon' as Pedestrian (uncredited) *'Jonathan White' as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) Trivia Gallery |-|Pictures= |-|Videos= Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist Promo Sneak Peek at Zoey's Musical Ability - Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist References Category:Episodes Category:Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist Season 1